


Small

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao has a tiny problem... This isn't a problem he can fix but that doesn't matter to him. As long as his boyfriend doesn't mind, all is well. Much to his surprise, Midorima doesn't mind his problem either... In fact, he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small

**Author's Note:**

> knb-kink on DW
> 
> Prompt: Takao has a pretty small dick. It’s not that he’s really embarrassed by it, but he definitely surprised when Midorima likes it. Really, really likes it. A lot. Bonus points for mention of past Akashi/Midorima, where Akashi was also under endowed and Midorima also got off on it. Super special bonus points for Takao making fun of Midorima for his tiny dick fetish.

“S-Shin-chan… It should be a crime to be so - ahh - good at this…”  
  
Beautiful green eyes glanced up at him curiously.  
  
Takao smiled, running his fingers through silky green hair as Midorima’s head bobbed and rotated in small circles around the organ in his hand. Midorima released his dick with a small pop. He palmed the tip of Takao’s member as he licked his lips free of the salty precum in his mouth.  
  
“Don’t talk so much.”  
  
“Shin-chaaan. Don’t be so meannn~!”  
  
Takao’s head fell back as Midorima once again engulfed the full length of his member, and then some. Midorima forced his head down as far as he could, breathing in the slightly musky smell of Takao’s dark curls. Pulling back a little, Midorima circled his tongue devilishly along Takao’s shaft. Replacing his mouth with his hands, Midorima pumped his lover slowly as he took a lone testicle into his mouth, sucking hard on the flesh.  
  
“Nnnghh. Yes, Shin-chan. Right there.”  
  
Midorima felt a surge of pleasure wash through him in he stared at Takao’s member, watching it twitch every time he let it go in exchange for his balls.  
  
“Ahh! Shin-chan… I’m coming…”  
  
Midorima paid no attention to his words as he swallowed Takao’s dick, sucking feverishly on his twitching member. Takao’s grip on his hair tightened as he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach increase. Midorima wrapped his lips firmly around the tip of Takao’s member and sucked. Takao moaned loudly, his legs clenching by Midorima’s sides as the first wave of his essence escaped him, going straight down Midorima’s throat. Pulling back in order to swallow the relatively pathetic amount of cum in his mouth, Midorima closed his eyes as another small spurt of semen came out of Takao, hitting his cheek.   
  
Takao’s hips rocked as he rode out his orgasm. After a few more spurts, he sighed, looking down. The sight that greeted him pulled another moan from him. Midorima sat on his knees before him, holding on to his now flaccid member with one hand. With the other hand, the  male wiped the fluid off of his face with a few fingers before sucking his fingers clean.  
  
“Shin-channn. Don’t do that. It’s dirty.”  
  
Midorima scoffed, placing small kisses on Takao’s withered penis. He rolled the small organ around in his hand, staring at how… cute it looked, lost in his large palm. “Can’t you ever just enjoy the things I do without complaining?”  
  
Takao squirmed. No matter how elated he was, he could never get over this side of Midorima. The shooter’s eyes devoured his flaccid member hungrily as he let a hand slide down to his own crotch, palming the erection pressing against his slacks.  
  
Takao remembered the first time he saw that kind of face on Midorima. It was a few months ago around the time they first started dating. Midorima refused to do anything sexual with him while they were participating in the Interhigh tournament. He wouldn’t be at his best, he claimed. As soon as it was over, Takao remembered pinning him down at his home after inviting the shooter over for a dinner date.  
  
Of course, Takao wasn’t exactly planning on having sex with him. He had a slight problem that he wanted to introduce to Midorima before they got down with the dirty. He wanted his first time with his boyfriend to be comfortable and without surprises. He didn’t want the man he was in love with (he’s 85% confident that this is love) to be disappointed when he saw his less than impressive member.  
  
Now, Takao’s small dick was never a problem. He knew that everyone was different and the size of his dick was just a small part of who he was as a person. Besides, depending on who he’s with, his dick probably was the perfect size. He didn’t know, nor did he care. However, Midorima was different. It would break his heart if his Shin-chan made fun of him.  
  
However, Midorima gave him no time to explain. Somehow, feather light kisses turned into a mind-blowing kiss accompanied by heavy petting. Takao didn’t even realize that his pants were undone until he felt the cool air hit his dick. A groan escaped his lips as he waited for what was to come next.  
  
However, when silence flooded the room, Takao felt his heart sinking.   
  
Glancing down at Midorima nervously, he expected to see a smirk on MIdorima’s face. Maybe even a look of disgust or pity. However, what he remembered seeing there stopped his heart momentarily.  
  
Midorima stared at his dick with flushed cheeks, breathing heavily as he licked his lower lip. Takao will never forget the look of pure lust swimming in Midorima’s orbs. The shooter bit his bottom lip as he wrapped his hands around Takao’s member, watching (did he seem… pleased?!) as his hands almost completely covered Takao’s member. Only a bit of the tip poked out above Midorima’s index finger.  
  
It was that night, as Midorima devoured his dick with such expertise that Takao learned that Midorima had a love of small dicks. Midorima wasted no time when it came to pleasuring Takao in every way. Watching his cock vanish in that perfect, hot mouth over and over again did nothing but bring Takao to the edge of sanity repeatedly.  
  
The things Midorima did with his mouth was amazingly wicked, evil, and too talented for Takao to believe it was his first time.  
  
His memories were broken when a small moan escaped the man below him. Takao glanced back down, noticing that his memories caused his flaccid member to harden slightly in Midorima’s loose grip. The shooter flushed and rubbed himself slowly, “Don’t space out on me, Takao.”  
  
Chuckling, Takao threw his head back as another wave of pleasure surged through him. “God damn, just what did that Akashi teach you in middle school?”  
  
The grip on his shaft tightened, “There is no need to bring up unnecessary things, Takao.”  
  
“Nngh, don’t squeeze so hard. I’m still sensitive from that last orgasm. I’m only human, Shin-chan.” Despite his complaints, Midorima didn’t let up. Squeezing him once more, Midorima stared up at him with lust filled eyes.  
  
“Shut up, Takao. Just shut up.”  
  
Takao let out a quiet laugh before leaning down to capture Midorima’s lips in a heated kiss. Midorima released his member, wrapping both of his arms around Takao’s neck. Takao sighed into the kiss, placing his hands on Midorima’s hips as he lifted the taller man to his feet. Playing with the edge of his slacks, Takao tugged the article of clothing down over his hips, letting them fall to the floor.  
  
Midorima stepped out of his slacks and sat down on Takao’s lap, straddling his hips. Takao licked Midorima’s lips before latching on to his firm ass and rocked his hips upwards, rubbing his hardening member against Midorima’s.  
  
The moan that escaped the green haired male was too fucking sexy to be legal. Midorima broke the kiss in order to place his forehead against Takao’s. Breathing heavily, Midorima let his gaze drop down to their crotches, watching Takao’s naked dick rub sensually against his clothed erection.   
  
Takao watched Midorima’s gaze, smirking as he reached into Midorima’s boxers and pulled his member free. Grasping his lover’s thick dick, Takao trust upwards, rubbing his shaft against Midorima’s.  
  
“Nngahh! Takao…”  
  
Biting down on Midorima’s neck, the point guard chuckled against his flesh. “You’re so dirty, Shin-chan.” Midorima let out a warning growl that went unheeded. “Look at you, getting so worked up…” He rolled his hips upwards once more, revelling in the sound of Mirodima’s voice. “I never thought my dick would turn you on so much~”  
  
Midorima growled and slapped his shoulder, gasping when Takao wrapped his hands around their members. “S-shut up about that, you i-idiot.”  
  
“Mmm? Why should I?”  
  
“Nngh…” Midorima bit down on Takao’s shoulder, shuddering when he felt Takao’s free hand prod at the tight ring of muscles at the end of his spine.  
  
“Do you want me in here, Shin-chan?” He circled his finger.  
  
“Nngahh!”  
  
Takao released their members, reaching behind him to grab the lube on Midorima’s desk. “That doesn’t answer my question, Shin-chan…” He poured a small amount of lube in his fingers before replacing them back at Midorima’s entrance, tracing small, tantalizing circles around his hole.  
  
“F-fuck, Takao…”  
  
“Hmm?” Takao pushed the tip of his finger in, twisting his finger teasingly. Midorima jerked his hips downward, pushing Takao’s finger in deeper. The shorter male chuckled, curling his finger inside of his lover. “So disobedient. How many times has Akashi punished you for this?”  
  
Midorima’s cheeks flared up as he rolled his hips in slow circles, “S-shut… up…”  
  
Takao hummed quietly. Adding another finger, he twisted the digits around, scissoring them in order to stretch his lover.  
  
Midorima bucked, squeezing his thighs tight around Takao’s hip. “H-hurry up.” His lips latched on to Takao’s ear lobe, sucking the soft flesh into his mouth. “I w-want you… ins-side…”  
  
Takao moaned. “F-fuck, Shin-chan. If you keep being this sexy, I’ll cum again.”  
  
He didn’t respond.   
  
Takao removed his fingers before squeezing some of the lube on his now fully erect member. “Bed…”  
  
Midorima groaned, opening his mouth to protest. Takao stopped him, however, by standing, forcing him to return to his feet unless he wanted a face full of floor. Shuffling over to the bed, Midorima let out an annoyed huff when Takao jumped on the bed before him, sprawling out on the bed spread eagle style. Takao grinned at him, ushering him over by curling his index finger repeatedly.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Midorima pulled down his boxers, stepping out of them before crawling on top of Takao. He leaned down, capturing those swollen lips with his own. Takao’s moans rumbled low in his throat as Midorima positioned himself over Takao’s cock. Breaking the kiss, Midorima leaned back, using one hand to steady Takao’s member, letting the other remain on his chest for support.  
  
Takao watched eagerly as Midorima lowered himself down on his cock. The tip pressed again that tight ring of muscles, drawing a moan from both men as it broke past his barrier. Midorima didn’t have to wait too long before he sheathed Takao’s cock completely. A long, wanton moan erupted from his lips as he grabbed on to Midorima’s hips, keeping him still momentarily.   
  
“Y-you’re so hot, Shin-chan.”  
  
Midorima chuckled, changing his position slightly so that his shins were pressed against the bed on either side of Takao’s hips. Leaning back, he pressed his hands down on Takao’s knees, using them as support. Licking his lips, Midorima slowly began rolling his hips, moaning in ecstasy as Takao jerked his hips upward.   
  
The sound of moans, a creaking bed, and the lewd sounds of Takao’s slick dick pounding into his lover filled the room. Takao was unsure of how long they continued this pattern. Midorima rode him like a pro, clenching around him every time his dick brushed past those sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Honestly, he didn’t even care. His mind was clouded over with lust and love for the man on top of him that he simply couldn’t think anymore.  
  
When Midorima suddenly started to slow down, Takao decided that it was his time to shine. Reaching up to Midorima’s shoulders, he pulled the man forward, letting him lie flush against his chest. Reaching down to his ass, Takao cupped his firm cheeks and lifted his hips until only the tip of his dick remained inside. “Hold on to me.”  
  
Midorima complied, wrapping his arms around Takao’s neck just in time for the first thrust.  
  
Takao rammed into him so hard, Midorima’s mouth fell as a silent scream broke from his throat. Midorima inhaled loudly just as Takao rammed back into him, causing him to bite down on the pillow behind Takao’s head just in time to silence his scream. “You’re so sensitive… S-Shin-ch-ahh!”  
  
Midorima clenched just as he pulled out, applying mind blowing pressure to the tip of his cock. He could hear Midorima’s muffled screams next to his ear as he repeatedly attacked his prostate. Again and again and again. Thanks to the length of his dick, he was forced to make shorter and faster thrusts. That was the plus to his size, especially for Midorima.   
  
“T-T-Ta-Tak-NNGAH!”  
  
Takao groaned as Midorima lost his ability to speak. Jesus, fuck, he’d never get bored of this.  
  
Keeping Midorima’s hips still, Takao quickened his thrusts, pounding into him as fast and as hard as he could. His breathing came out in short pants as he felt his climax quickly approaching.   
  
Shit. Not yet.  
  
Takao stopped abruptly, ignoring the angry whine that hit his neck. Letting out a relieved sigh, Takao kept a firm grip on Midorima’s hips as he pulled out of him.  
  
“T-Takao…?”  
  
The question hung in the air as Takao pushed Midorima away, shimming out from underneath him. “Lay down.”   
  
Midorima sighed, before rolling off of Takao. Lying down on his back beside him, He watched as Takao shuffled up, throwing one leg over Midorima’s form. Just as the shooter began to spread his legs, Takao stopped him. “Turn over.”  
  
Midorima glared but complied. He flipped over on his stomach, raising his hips up for Takao. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking back at the point guard impatiently.   
  
Takao smirked, cupping Midorima’s ass with both of his hands. Spreading Midorima’s cheeks, he dipped his head down the pressed soft kisses against the slippery mess that was now Midorima’s stretched ass.  
  
Midorima gasped, letting his head drop down as Takao’s tongue entered him. “T-Takao. S-Stop. I don’t… nngh think that tastes… very good.”  
  
Takao broke out in laughter, blowing hot air against Midorima’s balls. Pulling back, Takao slapped Midorima’s ass playfully, laughing as Midorima squeaked in annoyance. “Can’t you just enjoy the things I do without complaining?”  
  
“Don’t mock me.”  
  
Grinning, Takao pressed his hand down on the base of Midorima’s spine, lowering the shooter’s hips down to the bed. Running that hand down his hips, Takao pressed both hands to his thighs, closing Midorima’s legs. The other male squirmed, folding his arms before resting his cheek on his forearms.   
  
“Hurry up before I do it myself, Takao.”  
  
“Patience, Shin-chan.” Takao sat down on the back of Midorima’s thighs, smothering his dick between Midorima’s perfect little rump. Massaging his cheeks, Takao leaned down and placed soft kisses against Midorima’s shoulders. “I’ll make you feel good.” Takao whispered, positioning himself at Midorima’s entrance.  
  
Once the tip was in, Takao gripped onto Midorima’s hips and rammed forward, shocking Midorima out of his relaxation.  
  
“F-fuck, Takao!”  
  
Takao licked his lips, clenching his legs on Midorima’s thighs. Looking down, he watched as his cock was devoured over and over again by Midorima’s ass. Pounding into him harder, he watched as the skin Midorima’s firm ass rippled slightly. Squeezing his hips, Takao sat firmly on Midorima’s legs as the man below him writhed, trying to do his best to increase the pleasure.  
  
Midorima gasped as Takao gripped his ass, pushing up so that his back arched slightly, allowing Takao’s dick to attack his prostate dead on. Midorima clenched so hard, Takao felt like his cock would break.  
  
“S-shit, Shin-chan. Don’t break me! I’m already not that big.”  
  
Takao watched in triumph as tears started to form in Midorima’s eyes. His arms grabbed at the sheets beneath him. His mouth hung open in a silent scream that remained stuck in his throat. His legs rubbed together as he tried to meet Takao’s thrusts. Takao licked his lips as he reached down to those silky locks of green hair and tangled his fingers in them.   
  
A strangled moan finally left Midorima as Takao tugged his hair, causing his head to follow. Midorima arched his back further, feeling saliva (when was the last time he swallowed?) running down his exposed throat. Takao leaned down, keeping Midorima’s head tilted back as he licked and sucked at his exposed throat.  
  
“Cum for me, Shin-chan.”  
  
Midorima screwed his eyes shut, his breathing coming out so rapidly, Takao almost wondered if he was hyperventilating. Midorima’s only response to his request was clenching once more, swallowing Takao’s cock completely. Takao release Midorima’s neck and pressed his forehead to Midorima’s shoulder.  
  
God, he was so close…  
  
“S-Shin-chan…” Takao moaned in his lover’s ear, causing the other male to shudder. “I can’t hold out much longer…”  
  
Takao could tell that Midorima was close. He clenched around his member repeatedly. His body writhed frantically as he tried to reach his aching member. Takao helped him, wrapping a free hand around Midorima’s weeping member. Midorima’s violent body spasms caused Takao to slip out of him.   
  
“Fuuuck.” Takao pumped Midorima quickly as he tried to enter him once more. It proved difficult with Midorima fucking his hand as if his sanity depended on it. Pressing his body down on top of him, Takao ignored the discomfort of Midorima’s firm body trapping his arm between the bed. The moment of stillness allowed Takao to re-enter Midorima.   
  
Leaning back, Takao lifted Midorima’s hips higher, staring at his quivering thighs as he once again assaulted him. Midorima’s moans soon became unrelenting screams just as he exploded. Midorima’s body convulsed as he released all over the bed, Takao’s hand, and his stomach.   
  
Takao moaned cried out as Midorima clenched down and refused to let up. Takao shuddered as he exploded inside of Midorima, filling him to the brim. Wave after wave of cum shot from Takao until it began to pour out of the shooter’s ass, dripping down his quivering legs.  
  
“S-shit…!” Takao collapsed on top of Midorima who was currently trying to catch his breath. Takao took a deep breath before kissing Midorima’s sweaty shoulders, massaging his hips slightly.  
  
“Tah-kawo.” Midorima’s muffered voice snapped him out of his stupor. “Geddoff…”  
  
Takao chuckled and pulled out of him slowly, watching as his cum deliciously slid down Midorima’s crack. Flopping down beside him, Takao stared up at the ceiling. He heard Midorima grunt as he shifted, turning his face in Takao’s direction. His cheeks were still flushed. As a matter of fact, his every inch of flesh on his body was flushed and looking oh-so-delicious.  
  
God, if Takao could get hard again, he would.  
  
Throwing an arm over Midorima’s form, Takao pulled him closer, burying his face in the crook of Midorima’s neck.  
  
“Shin-chan! I do pretty well for a guy with a small dick, don’t I?”  
  
Midorima groan. “Takao. Shut. Up.”  
  
Takao grinned, pressing their lips together gently. “I love you.”  
  
Midorima rolled his eyes before closing them, laying his head back down on the pillow. Takao pouted, staring at Midorima’s face expectantly. When he said nothing, Takao flopped back down with a childish huff, curling against Midorima’s cum covered chest.  
  
“…I love you, too.”  
  
Takao blinked, snapping his head up to look at his lover. Midorima kept his eyes closed, trying to keep an uninterested appearance. However, the deep red blush that stained his cheeks betrayed his actions.  
  
“Sh-Shin-chan! You’re too cute!” Midorima’s blushed deepened. “I don’t understand how you can be a beast in the bed with a little dick fetish but still act so shy afterwards. It makes no s-OW.”  
  
Takao gripped his stomach after Midorima punched him.  
  
“Shut. Up.”  
  
Takao grinned. “Yes, sir.”   
  
His Shin-chan was so perfect.”


End file.
